


Heat

by freebird97



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, dragon!Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/pseuds/freebird97
Summary: Your lover has always been sweet and gentle with you, but, things take a turn when the inhuman male has to deal with his yearly “curse”.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I will warn right now I’m only just getting comfortable writing smut, so I apologize for any bad pacing or writing. I’m still working out the kinks (no pun intended) with this type of writing. Bare with me, please. Also, I have yet to fully edit this, so I’ll come back later and work out any mistakes.
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

“Y/N.”

Slowly, as it always works, you’re gently woken up. Your eyes stay closed, but, the pinch of your brows and an inaudible murmur tells of your awakened state. You don’t come to your senses right away; you find yourself to be relaxed and wishing your sleep wouldn’t be bothered.

“Y/N.” Your name being said again, but this time louder, makes you sigh heavily.

“What? Let me sleep, Ren. I’m exhausted.”

He doesn’t say another word, yet, slowly, you come to your senses. You stiffen when you realize a warm hand is trailing gently across your nearly bare calf, it stopping its ascent and traveling back down just before it reaches the edge of your nightgown. Your eyes snap open, being met with a still dark bedroom.

Tentatively, you call out your lover’s name. No response. Your heart begins to flutter around in your chest anxiously. Something is up. Your gut tells you so.

“Ren, is something”—

Suddenly, the hand upon your leg shoots up to your waist and pulls you back against a very warm body. A gasp flies from your lips, yet is swiftly stifled as you bite her lower lip. Ren’s hair tickles your skin as he buries his face into the crook of your neck, his nose brushing against skin as well. You feel him inhale deeply and the hand that is still at your waist grabs a fistful of your nightgown tightly.

Licking suddenly dry lips as dread pools in your stomach, you speak gently. “Babe, please, is something wrong? Was it a nightmare?” You have a very bad feeling it isn’t a nightmare—that it’s something else entirely—but you almost wish it’s only a terror of the sleeping realm that’s bothering him.

Ren shakes his head, his frizzy hair tickling your neck once again. He seems to almost bury himself deeper into you, then.

You purses your lips. You’re wide awake now, many emotions circling through your system. “Ren, please, what’s wrong? Tell me.” You move to turn around and face him, but the hand at your waist keeps you pinned there. You huff and throws up your hands, beginning to turn frustrated.

“Nothing is wrong, darling.” He finally speaks. The strained tone in his voice sends your worry back and pushes your frustration aside. “It...” Ren swallows thickly before sighing deeply. “It seems my heat has begun.”

It’s a simple sentence, it being said so softly you have to strain your hearing to hear it. His words don’t register in your mind at first—once they do, you stiffen. Your biggest worry was right, it seems.

The hand at your waist goes back to its previous, absentminded exploration, yet this time it trails up from your waist, to just under your chest, and back down again. Ren’s hand may not be touching skin, only trailing over the silky material of your nightgown, but you can’t help the goosebumps that arise on your arms. His touch is very distracting, it being so distracting it takes you a few minutes to find words.

“Then do something about it,” you murmur, almost immediately regretting your words.

The hand doesn’t stop in its movements, but Ren stiffens behind you. He stays that way for a moment before he relaxes. A gentle kiss is laid on your shoulder. Then another, and another. They ghost over your skin, but you feel them all the same. Between them, Ren speaks. “Are you sure? Do not feel pressured by my heat.”

You laugh softly and shortly. “It’s fine, Ren. Besides, you shouldn’t just leave a lady hanging when you’re touching her so sensually.” You giggle a bit to yourself, knowing that you’re poking the beast, but your sudden boldness comes out of nowhere and has to be acted upon.

Ren chuckles himself, but it sounds much darker and sends a small shiver down your spine. You take in a sharp breath through your nose when his hand suddenly slips underneath your nightgown and trails up and up. Nails trace along your ribs, but you barely feel them, even when a hand is suddenly cupping your right breast. You whimper, almost shying away from his searing touch on your bare and sensitive flesh, but he presses back into you, rendering you immobile.

_Shit..._

Lips trail across your neck and shoulder again, but this time they press a little more insistently. His hand doesn’t move or apply any pressure right away, not until he suddenly nips your neck. You gasp, it turning into a moan as he begins to massage your breast. He moves his mouth up then, warm breath fanning over your ear before he speaks lowly and gruffly. “Are you sure, darling? You’re allowed to say no.”

You open your mouth to speak, but before you can do so Ren renders you speechless by taking your earlobe between his teeth and sucking lightly on it. A hand shoots back to tangle in the male’s frizzy locks. His touch combined with his mouth is enough to make sure you can’t say no—you know he’s not doing it on purpose, it’s his heat driving him to be so bold, yet you can’t help but wonder if a small part of him is relishing in this...

“How the hell am I supposed to say no now?” Normally you would growl this at him, yet your voice comes out as desperate breath.

Ren chuckles and pulls away from your ear, instead moving to leave a searing trail of kisses across your exposed neck. His hand doesn’t stop its ministrations, it only picking up its tempo as two clawed fingers begin to tweak and roll a nipple between them. Suddenly, he begins to suck bruises into your neck, doing this at the same time he pinches your nipple. You moan and arch forward, your breathing growing heavy and he’s barely done much to you at all.

This causes a deep growl to rumble through Ren and just seconds after you feel the sound vibrate through him, you suddenly find yourself pushed onto your back, two larger and warm hands pressing your hips down into the bed, and a warm mouth over your own. Breathless already, both of your hands fly up into Ren’s hair, taking care to skim around the horns, as you returns his kiss eagerly.

You’re not sure how long you two stay there trading kisses. It could be only seconds or could be and endless amount of minutes. All you know in that time is the taste of Ren’s lips and tongue and the desperate reach for oxygen again and again. He holds you there for a time, only pulling away with finality when it feels as if your swollen lips have been bruised from his greedy kisses. Once away, he wastes no time in attaching his lips to your skin; wherever his lips go, they leave marks without a care as to whether or not they can be hidden by clothes.

Ren slows as his lips trail above the top of your nightgown. Ruby red eyes snap up to your gaze, the silent demand in them clear even to your lust-addled mind. Pursing your lips, you move to sit up. Ren’s gaze stays locked on your own as he lets you, it never moving until you slip your nightgown off. Once it’s off his eyes do a slow roam down your torso, his gaze filled with familiar fire.

You bite your lip, unable to stand his scrutiny. It’s not as if he hasn’t seen you bare from the waist up before, but, even still, you find your old insecurities rising up. However, as always, they’re quickly washed away as Ren snags an arm around your waist and pulls you against him. “You’re so damn beautiful. I am forever blessed by your presence.”

Even more flushed, you don’t dare to look at him. You aren’t brought back from your slight embarrassment until you feel warm air wafting over your neck. Seconds later, you moan as Ren nips your neck again, but this time he grabs the skin between his teeth and sucks on it. He does this again and again, his mouth slowly working it’s way down your torso. The closer he gets to your chest, the louder your breathing becomes.

He seems to hesitate at the very top of your breast, his gaze sneaking up to catch a glimpse of your expression. Your eyes are closed so you don’t see it, but you do practically feel him smirk. You’re about to open an eye and glare at him until he suddenly takes a nipple between his teeth and sucks on the bud.

You moan and tug on his hair lightly, barely feeling as one hand rises up to cup the neglected breast and massage it and the other smooths down to one of your legs. You barely feel any of it, you being too overwhelmed by the wet heat that is Ren’s mouth. It’s only when the free hand down by your leg snakes up to apex of your thigh you tense up and realize what’s going on.

“Ren!” You gasp loudly, jolting in his hold. Ren has no comment besides a low, rumbling purr and continuing his ministrations. The hand that had been at your thigh had dived past your underwear as two fingers pressed insistently against your clit. He doesn’t move those fingers, but they supply enough pressure to make you aware of them. “What are”—

He pulls his mouth away from your breast with a wet pop, kissing the top of it. “Sh, treasure. Let me take care of you.”

“But-but, what about you?! You’re in heat!”

Ren smirks up at you, his red irises practically glowing in the darkness of the bedroom. “Do not fret—listening to your cries is enough to satiate it.”

Just like that, he goes back to work. He switches his mouth to the other breast as the other hand pushes you back against the bed. Unceremoniously you drop your head back against the pillows, immediately turning it to the side. You bite back a moan, instead letting your breaths fall heavy into the dark room. However, you don’t stay that way for long.

The fingers on your clit begin to move then, them pressing hard and moving in wide circles. You gasp, overstimulated because of the mouth leaving marks across your breast while a tongue occasionally teases skin and the fingers circling your clit. Your pleasure begins to rise higher and higher, and so too does your voice. Ren is relentless, picking up his pace as your moans rise into the night air.

Ren lifts his mouth from your chest, kissing a path back up the your mouth. Between deep kisses he growls lowly, “say my name.  Say it. ”

Your mouth is already open to say it when Ren moves back to attack your neck with kisses again. You moan loudly, your hips beginning to rise and fall to the rhythm of Ren’s fingers. You can feel that tightening that signifies the end—it’s there already, just within your reach. All you need is a little push to be thrust over the edge.

The hand that was freed moves back up, it cupping a breast in hand and massaging it harshly. This makes you gasp and finally cry out Ren’s name. A harsh breath is breathed into your neck, the male clearly satisfied, then Ren bites down where neck meets shoulder—his fangs are clearly felt in this bite, but since they don’t break skin it only serves to finally push you right over the edge and into an orgasm.

As you rise out of it, Ren slowly becomes more gentle with you. It’s isn’t until your breathing has somewhat evened out that Ren pulls his teeth away from your neck. He hovers there, breathing deeply as he pulls his hands away and rests them gently on your hips. You barely notice when Ren pulls further away from your neck and shifts downwards.

Slowly, you crack open your eyelids. Not seeing Ren hovering above you, you look down. What you see has your eyes widening.

Ren’s hovering his mouth just above the waistline of your underwear, a devilish smirk upon his face. “Do not think I am through with you just yet, my darling. The night has only just begun.”

You gulp, looking away from his intense gaze. The dizzying fog in your mind is still present. You doubt it’s going to leave any time soon at this rate.

“What are you going to do...?” You already know the answer to this question, especially since nails are gently tracing circles across your skin just above the waistline of your underwear now, yet you asks it anyways. It makes the male chuckle.

“You’ll see. But first...” His fingers hook around the waistband as he slowly slips off your underwear. Once those are off, he lays a gentle kiss on the top of your right thigh before gently spreading your legs apart. Many more kisses are then laid across your leg, each getting closer and closer to where you want him the most. “I want to hear your lovely voice some more. Beg for me, treasure. I’ll reward you well if you do.”

You stiffen, your gaze snapping down to Ren. “No way in”—

Ren bites the inside of your thigh, making your sentence cut off with a mixture of a gasp and a whimper. Soothingly, he massages his tongue across the spot he bit you. When he goes back to kissing your sensitive skin you shoot a sharp glare down at him, which he ignores mostly, for he hums softly when he catches your gaze for a few seconds before continuing with his exploration.

“Now, now,” he murmurs as you continue to glare at him. “There’s no need to be that way, treasure.” Ren pulls himself up, moving to eye level, while he places his hands on either side of your head. He lowers himself so you’re chest-to-chest—now you’re surrounded by the extreme warmth of his body while being effectively trapped.

“You know I don’t like begging.” You mumble this, looking away from him once again.

Ren brings you back with two guiding fingers on your chin. “I am aware.” He kisses your lips once then twice before hovering them mere centimeters from your own. “But, please, indulge me tonight.”

A renewal of heat rises upon your cheeks at his gentleness. In that moment you realize he’s more than likely holding himself back—he’s explained to you how his heat affects him, after all. You sigh and purse your lips, contemplating what you could possibly say.

“Fine...” Quietly, you nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck, drawing the male closer as you do so. You breath deeply in once before you finds your words. “Please Ren. I need you and your touch.” A gentle kiss is laid on his shoulder that is soon accompanied by a nip to skin. He growls, but you speak over it. “Touch me, use your mouth, or something, I don’t care. Just—“

You don’t get a chance to finish your quiet plea. Instead, you’re left with a gasp tumbling from parted lips as Ren has suddenly lowered himself back down your body and to your crotch. No warning is given, none at all, as he encloses his soft lips around your clit and sucks earnestly and without remorse on it.

If your eyes hadn’t been wide open before, they are now. Your hands fly to his hair as a mixture of a gasp and a moan is uttered. You have no time to say a thing, for Ren is relentless—he switches from flicking at your clit with his tongue to dipping lower to better taste you, all the while not letting up with his swift pace. He keeps at this, not pausing or hesitating once in his onslaught.

It’s no surprise how fast you come undone this time. Your second orgasm rocks through you so hard you almost see stars—you aren’t even sure if you screamed Ren’s name or just cried out gibberish as you crashed into it. He continues even after your orgasm, only pulling away when you whimper due to the overstimulation.

You’re still breathing heavy as the male pulls up, your hands dropping to your sides when he moves. You barely feel him breathing harshly into your neck, you’re too busy riding the aftereffects of such an intense orgasm. What brings you back is a low growl into your neck.

Ren’s pressed in close, so close you can feel that growl vibrate through your own body. Goosebumps arise on your arms once again, them only traversing across the rest of your body when his hands skim down your arms, grab them by the wrists, and pin them above your head. A potent shiver courses down your spine as you feel him beginning to rut his hips against your own. Your gaze finally moves to his and you’re struck speechless.

_His eyes... oh god..._

They’re glowing the strongest you’ve ever seen them. It’s so easy to tell in the darkness surrounding them, too. His catlike pupils are blown wide, as well, but it doesn’t hinder the luminescence his eyes give off in the slightest. He stares hard into your eyes before he dips down and kisses you fiercely, all tongue and teeth and desperation. That whole time his hips don’t stop moving; if anything, the pace of his thrusts only seem to pick up.

“You’re mine tonight,” he growls into the kiss. “ Mine . Everyone shall know this come dawn—and even then I won’t be done with having you for my own.”


End file.
